The Silver Wolf
by Wolfdream88
Summary: A story based on a character introduced in a previous fanfic I wrote (Jacob's Story), gives some more history and fleshes out the character a bit more. **Author disclaimer: Please note that all characters in this story, aside from those in the now published series by Stephanie Meyer, are property of the author. Thanks and enjoy. ***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A weight upon the heart

Snowfire was his name... or was it? His name had long ago been buried, just as those memories had. They floated to the surface of his mind, just as he looked at his reflection in the lake. No human characteristics met his gaze – just silvery fur, four rugged paws. A set of yellow wolf eyes looked back at him – the wolf in the reflection tilted his head as though this was their first meeting.

A large russet wolf came up behind him. Jacob. The young wolf whom he had met –the one that was so young and so sad. He could see into this young man's heart – because that is what he really was, regardless of the wolf fur that he sported. Beneath that russet coat was the heart of a young man, very much in love but very hurt as well. He reminded the old wolf of himself.

The russet wolf nodded to him and then sat back on his haunches, awaiting a signal from the silver wolf that he knew of his approach. The silver wolf finally tore his gaze from his reflection and looked over his shoulder at the young one. His image melted for a moment and then, standing there were not two wolves, but two men.

"Jacob, you seem particularly disturbed tonight," the older man said. "Come, sit here with me and tell me what weighs upon your heart."

The young man sat beside the silver haired man. "I feel like I have so many responsibilities lately. It's getting to me a bit. And I should be thinking about going to college or getting a real job, but I can't because of my wolf form – I have gotten more control over my anger and when I change, but there are still times when I am just barely in control. And to be completely honest, even though I have Laila here and I have imprinted on her, I still love Bella. I still can't believe that she chose that … thing. It hurts my heart. I'm confused and sad all at once."

"My child – because that you are – these things take time to heal. You can't expect yourself to just forget someone so easily. The more you love someone, the more their image is burned into your heart, the harder it is to truly leave that behind. Rather than trying to solve it, just let it be. You will know the answers in time."

"How long will her memory be here, taunting me?"

"For quite some time young one. This reminds me of a time in my life in which I too had this same burden to carry. I was in love with a woman who could not love me back…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Love found

I grew up in a small village. We were a very simple people – I can still recall times when my brothers and I would go out and swim in the river. We would talk about who the prettiest girl in the village was, or where the best place to go hunting was. There was not much change from year to year – we grew taller, stronger and wiser. We were taught the best ways to hunt deer and how to notice change on the wind. It was my 18th year when I smelt the first change come to us.

It was in my dreams that she first came to me. The woman with brown hair and intense green eyes. She beckoned to me – _follow me_ – her green eyes said. And I did, almost blindly, surprised by the sight of one such as her. I had never before seen one who was so pale skinned with such light colored hair. She laughed as she ran between trees and peeked out at me. I would chase her, and, thinking that I had found her, peek around the tree or behind the bush, only to see that she had disappeared. When I told my father of these strange dreams, he said that the Great Spirit him given him similar dreams when he was young and that was why him and my mother had married. The dreams came with each passing day more intense.

One morning as my brothers and I set out on a hunt, we found a man with his daughter in the woods. They were like nothing we had ever seen before – pale skin, brown hair, light colored eyes. Hers were green. They looked as though they had been traveling for some time – they had the half wild look of people who were starved. My brothers and I stared at them as they stared at us – eyes wild with fright. We motioned for them to follow, and they did, although it was clear that they had their reservations. I went to my home and brought back with me some jerky that I had cured and approached them. The man pulled out a stick and he pointed it in the air. A booming sound came from it and my brothers cowered in fear. I did not know what to do, but I did not show fear. I stepped forward, my hands out, offering my jerky. They looked at it ravenously and the girl lunged, but before even a morsel reached her lips he smacked it from her hands. He then picked up a small piece and sniffed it before eating a small amount. After approving the proffered food, he dusted the other pieces off and handed some to his daughter who gratefully ate.

The father started speaking to us, but we could not understand what he said. We offered them food, clothing, a place to stay. By sundown, they were settled into a wigwam, talking amongst themselves. The girl kept on gesturing towards us – she seemed upset with whatever her father was saying to her. Her father had his arms crossed and kept on shaking his head. My brothers and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders – whatever it was that they were arguing about was no concern of ours. I bid goodnight to my brethren and slipped into my own wigwam to sleep.

That night, the dream was more intense. I could see her running and stopping, playing with me. But this time, I finally caught up to her. I felt her delicate, soft skin under my fingers, the heat of her breath against my chest. As she looked up at me I discovered the red circles of heat emanating from her face as she panted, like a deer that has run too far too fast. I stared into her emerald eyes, enchanted by them. I wanted to crush her close to me, to kiss her … to never let her go. I blinked and she was no longer there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rejection

The man and his daughter had been with our tribe for some time now, at least a year, maybe two. In that time, his daughter, Ariel and I had become quite close. I had started to abandon my brothers to spend time with her. There were lazy days when we would just sit and talk. I showed her what I knew of the forest – where to find the best berries and how to catch fish in the river. My brothers made fun of me, but I knew that deep down they were perhaps a bit jealous. It was time for us all to settle down and start raising our own families.

That day came when I knew it was right – I took Ariel to my favorite place, the small clearing by the river where I had taught her to catch the fish using her hands.

"Ariel," I said to her, "we have spent a lot of time together and I really enjoy your company. I know that I cannot give you any of the fancy things you have told me of, but I can give you a nice life – a comfortable place to live. You will not go hungry if I can make it so."

Ariel looked at me and then averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry Snowfire, I wish I could, but…"

"But what?"

"My father does not want to be here much longer. He wants to be with our people again. I'm sorry, but I cannot do this."

"But that does not mean that you do not care for me…"

She did not respond, but rather turned from me. She looked into the distance as though she was awaiting something, or someone. I did not know what she looked for. I knew what I wanted and what had been sent to me in the dreams. Perhaps my father had been wrong. Perhaps this was not meant to be. But how could the Great Spirit be wrong? I looked towards Ariel, now standing and dipping her feet in the river. Did my dreams mean something else?

I bid her goodbye and walked back to the village alone. I needed some time to think. I ran into my friend, Hawkeye, as I hastened to my wigwam to retrieve the few things I would need.

"I presume it did not go well for you?"

"No, no… I need some time to think."

"Brother, please be careful. The birds have been chirping much lately, I fear that something is coming."

"Do not worry Hawkeye, I will be fine."

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but notice the concerned look he gave me before I went into the forest. It was the custom of my tribe that at some point, you would go on a spirit journey. This journey would give you the wisdom you needed to understand the signs you had and would see in the future. It was also a time for reflection upon one's life. It seemed as though my time had come to take this journey.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth

I had been in the forest for a few days, thinking about what had transpired with Ariel. I began to put the dots together and realized that she must not be in love with me but with another. That is why her gaze seemed so distant at times, why she was looking into the forest as though awaiting someone. These thoughts caused my heart great pain, but I knew that I would have had to confront them at some point anyway.

Walking in the woods was peaceful and I saw many animals, but one was much more prominent than the others. I had been following the raven for about a day as my walk brought me closer to my home. The raven – bringer of knowledge and the one who unveiled the unknown. At times I thought the bird was watching to make sure that I was actually following it. I had been following the raven for a few days, and in doing so had been drawn deeper into the forest. The raven now looked back at me with its beady black eyes and let out a caw from its beak before floating to a distant tree where it walked back and forth on the branch. So intent was I on the raven that I did not notice that I was no longer the only human being there, until I heard _her_ voice.

"Zephyr, please… I can't betray my father like this. I can't leave him all alone in his old age. I am all he has."

"Well, he can stay with the natives, just as you've done. He can go back to Tennessee. There's nothing keeping you both here. You can feign your death. You can just go into the forest one day and not return. You know I'll take care of you, right?"

"Of course I know you will. You love me, just as I love you."

"Words are not sufficient to tell you just how much."

I could hear their voices but I could not see their bodies yet. I slowly inched towards where the voices were coming from and, hidden behind a bush, I saw them standing there. She was just as beautiful as always, but he was completely different. When I had first met Ariel and her father, I thought I would never see another being paler than they, but this being… he was of average height, very muscular and his skin was pasty, as though he was never out in the sun. When I saw his eyes, they were blood red. A demon.

My heart stopped for a moment as I stared at the being. He lifted his head as though sniffing around and suddenly I found us face to face. I had never known anyone that could move that fast.

He dragged me out from my hiding place. I looked around to see if Ariel was still there, but she had already left.

"Mmm..." he said, staring at me, "I'm so hungry... it's been so long since I had the taste of human blood in my mouth."

I stared up at him, aghast. I knew he had the look of an evil being, but one that feasted on humans?

Before I could process much more, I felt a pain in my neck as the being dug his teeth into my flesh. I could feel the blood pumping out of my body. I could feel myself falling into darkness.

I felt the being withdraw himself from my body.

"Well, if Ariel won't go along with what I want her to do, I may have to force her hand."

Those were the last words I heard before slipping into complete darkness.


End file.
